In-line pumps which comprise a pump housing through which a liquid is displaced by the rotation of an impeller within the housing by an electric motor fully contained therein and which have intake and outlet fittings at opposite ends of the pump housing are known. The motor is supported within the pump housing by a plurality of ribs and the liquid flows around the electric motor and thus serves as a coolant for the electric motor.
Such pumps are also known as tube pumps and the electric motors of such pumps are generally provided with electric controllers which are located externally of the pump housing. The electric controls thus require separate or additional housings and additional space which often may not be readily available. Where the electric circuitry generates heat, it may be necessary to provide separate cooling.
When it is desirable to use an in-line or tube pump of this type in a motor vehicle, these factors may be of considerable significance and may militate against use of a tube pump.